Blessing
by Enray
Summary: Response to Artgirl4's challenge "lizard". A lizard interrupts the class. Surprising twist at the end, hence the title.


This is a response to Artgirl4's challenge "lizard". I wasn't really sure how to write this at first, so I decided to try out another writing style.

This is in present tense, and the point of view is not restricted to one person. It may be really confusing. Don't hesitate to ask any questions you get from this one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Loud and clear.

* * *

Screams, shouts. Chairs overturn as its occupants scramble quickly to their feet to move away from the intruder. The teacher tries to calm the class down, but the intruder is much more intimidating, and so, the students focus on it.

Beady eyes, scaly skin, and a long tail that will still move about as if still alive after being severed. Those are what make up the lizard that has interrupted Lancer's class. Although it is little compared to Lancer and can neither give detention nor talk, the lizard effortlessly captures the attention of all in the room.

Sam moves towards it, her tender heart knowing that she should help the poor lost creature. She knows that if she isn't the one to make the reptile leave the room while the rest of the students are still frozen by the unexpected occurrence, the boys will chase it out with meaner ways or even just kill it on the spot.

The lizard merely looks at her as she urges it to leave, stamping her foot and kicking the area around it in hopes of scaring it into moving. But the lizard senses that the human means it no harm, and so stays where it is, looking at her with curious black eyes.

Danny and Tucker know what is going through Sam's head, so they wait. She will know what to do, and if she doesn't, she will find a way. They will only intervene if their classmates decided to take matters into their own hands and start their quest of eliminating the lizard.

Eyes watch as the goth continues her quest to chase the reptile out of the classroom. The lizard, as if finally understanding what Sam wants, starts to move towards the window. Sam, relief evident on her face, taps the wall from time to time to encourage the lizard to continue its unintentional escape.

Noisy movements. The students move cautiously back to their seats. A few hands grasp any loose items nearby that could physically harm the lizard. Brows furrow as their teenage mind tries to decide whether to charge forward and give the lizard hell, or just get back to their seat.

It is a hard decision. Some are wary of the possibility of the unusual occurrence in class to be spread outside the four walls, that a girl chased a lizard away while the boys stayed back. They do not want to be accused as cowards, even if that is what they are deep down.

At the same time, they have much excess energy that is dying to be let loose after listening to Lancer's droning for the past forty minutes, struggling even to stay awake. This is a perfect opportunity to stretch their stiff muscles and have their daily dose of aggression.

However, the decision is made for them as the lizard crawls over the windowsill and moves out of their sight into safety. The sound of chairs scrapping the floor is heard as the students return to their seats. Pages are flipped, any fallen object picked up and righted. The teacher tries to redirect their attention to MacBeth, but fails miserably.

They hear the bell school bell. School is over. The class is in momentary confusion as everyone rushes out of the class. Lockers open and close as the students keep their school books. Plans are made, goodbyes said. Students rush out of the building into freedom.

A trio walks out of the school as the crowd thins. There is no hurry, so they walk at their own pace. Their footsteps match each others', having walk together far more times than possible to remember. The day is peaceful, uninterrupted by ghost attacks, a rare occurrence ever since Danny became a halfa. They return to their home, and when night comes, they are at ease.

The lizard crawls over the windowsill, silently entering the room. Its only occupant is fast asleep on the elegant poster bed in the dark room. The lizard makes no noise as it moves towards the bed. She does not wake as it makes its way up the soft fabric and settles next to her on the pillow.

Beady eyes gaze at her face. It inches closer, finally touching her forehead with its nose. When the reptile moves away, a small symbol pluses once on her forehead before it disappears from sight, but the lizard knows that it's still there.

This is what it was created for. Every ten generations, the lizard will appear in the human world and search for a human who it deems as worthy for its blessing. The symbol will stay with the girl for the rest of her lifetime, protecting her and those near and important to her.

The lizard starts towards the window. Its job is done, and it knows that it has chosen the right human, one that its maker will approve of. Now it can return to its master and only appear after another ten generations.

She sleeps on, oblivious to the creature that had just left the room, unaware of the fortune that will follow her in decades to come. She does not notice the flash of light that follows the lizard's disappearance, does not know that it would be another ten generations before others will see the lizard.

No one in the human realm notices as a wise man welcomes back his lizard.

* * *

_My head's spinning, how 'bout yours?_

_Let's get clicking, that little button's yours._

Thank you for not stopping halfway through the fic and hanging on till the end. Please give me feedbacks. Should I use this style again? Should I never, ever attempt this style again?


End file.
